1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, in which a first body accommodates a second body having a display such that the second body can be drawn in and out of the first body.
2. Description of the Background Art
Turning first to FIG. 1, which is a related art perspective view of a portable terminal. As shown, the related art terminal includes a folder 108 having displays 102 and 104 displaying information, a speaker 106 and a main body 116 rotatably connected to the folder 108. The main body 116 includes a key pad 110 mounted at a front side, a microphone 112, and a battery 114 mounted at a rear side. Also included is a hinge connecting part 120 interposed between the upper end of the main body 116 and a lower end of the folder 108 such that the main body 116 and the folder 108 can rotate.
Further, the main display 102 is mounted at an inner side of the folder 108 and is exposed when the folder 108 is unfolded. The sub display 104 is mounted at an outer side of the folder 108 and displays information when the folder 108 is closed.
However, the related art portable terminal requires two displays (the sub display 104 and main display 102) to display information when the folder is closed. Thus, the related art terminal is more expensive to manufacture. In addition, because the sub display 104 is always exposed, the sub display 104 is often damaged.